IRONI
by Moorena
Summary: Menurutmu iblis itu apa? / Bukankah manusia adalah iblis yang nyata? / Didedikasikan untuk Lia Kazehaya


IRONI

.

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

AU

.

.

Didedikasikan untuk Lia Kazehaya

.

.

.

_Menurutmu iblis itu apa? _

_Kenapa sampai iblis harus ada di dunia?_

_Padahal, ada banyak manusia yang lebih kejam daripada iblis._

_Atau ... manusia itulah wujud nyata iblis yang sesungguhnya?_

.

.

.

Tahun empat En'gi (Tahun 904 M) sebuah desa di sebelah timur laut ibukota dikabarkan terbakar karena terkena kutukan. Anak iblis telah lahir di sana. Terlahir pada tanggal empat, bulan empat, dan tahun keempat. Sudah tentu anak itu dianggap pembawa sial. Benar saja, anak itu adalah anak gelap, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya, dan tak lama kemudian, desa tersebut habis dalam kobaran api.

Para biksu membawanya ke kuil Buddha yang ada di ibukota. Berharap semoga pengaruh iblis yang ada dalam diri anak itu menghilang seiring semakin dekatnya dia dengan Buddha yang welas asih.

.

.

.

Tahun 20 En'gi (Tahun 920 M)

.

.

Lucu sekali.

Haruno Sakura menertawai sinis kenyataan yang ada saat ini. Inikah potret orang-orang yang sejak kecil menyebutnya Anak Iblis?

Sebenarnya siapa yang iblis di sini?

Ia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Kyoto, menggunakan baju biksuni sebagai penyamarannya. Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam kuil membuatnya penasaran dengan dunia luar. Para biksu dan biksuni menanamkan padanya tentang ajaran Buddha setiap hari, tapi tak pernah menceritakan hal yang terjadi di luar.

_Semoga dengan mendekatkan diri pada Buddha, naluri jahat dalam dirimu akan semakin terkikis._

Naluri jahat? Cih! Bilang saja kalau ia adalah Anak Iblis. Tak perlu disembunyikan lagi. Sejak kecil ia sudah tahu kenapa ia terus berada di dalam kuil.

"Oh, Buddha, lihatlah orang-orang ini."

Sakura tak pernah menyangka kalau inilah yang terjadi di tengah-tengah ibukota. Kedai minuman selalu penuh dengan samurai pemabuk. Perbuatan tak senonoh yang dilakukan terang-terangan. Tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak caci maki yang dilontarkan untuk Kaisar.

Zaman yang kacau. Semua orang berbuat semaunya sendiri. Cukup beberapa menit bagi Sakura untuk tahu kalau moral penduduk ibukota sudah sangat bobrok. Bangsawan dan keluarga kerajaan tak lebih dari manusia-manusia tamak. Klan Fujiwara yang berkuasa selama lebih dari seabad bagaikan pelopor pengrusakan moral. Ibukota dibangun hanya untuk keuntungan para bangsawan semata. Ketimpangan terlihat di mana-mana. Sisi istana dan kediaman para bangsawan yang megah, agung, indah, berbanding terbalik dengan sisi lain ibukota yang berdebu, kumuh, rusuh, dan penuh dengan tindakan amoral.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sembari terus berjalan saat ada beberapa pemuda mabuk yang melewatinya. Tutup kepala biksuninya yang berbentuk segitiga membantu menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aa, ada biksuni."

Sakura tercekat saat ada pemabuk yang menahan tangannya.

"Hei, jangan mengganggu biksuni, nanti kau akan terkena kutukan. Apa kau mau terlahir kembali sebagai hewan?" racau pemabuk lainnya.

Yang Sakura inginkan sekarang hanyalah lepas dari pemabuk-pemabuk yang bisa saja mencelakainya. Ia berjanji tidak akan lagi keluar dari kuil. Setelah semua kebobrokan ini, bagaimana mungkin ia ingin ke luar lagi?

"Biksuni~ bolehkah aku melihat wajahmu? Berikan kami sedikit nasihat," racau pemabuk yang memiliki badan paling besar.

Oh, Buddha, jangan sampai mereka melihat wajahnya. Sudah tersiar kabar bahwa si Anak Iblis yang membumihanguskan desanya sendiri memiliki mata hijau dan rambut sewarna bunga Sakura. Kalau mereka sampai melihatnya ...

"Lepaskan biksuni itu."

Suara berat seorang samurai menghentikan aksi para pemabuk. Sakura melirik dari balik penutup kepalanya. Pria jangkung yang membawa katana. Pria itu tampak berbicara dengan para pemabuk dan mengusir mereka untuk pergi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura tulus.

"Hn."

Sakura bergegas pergi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kuil. Ia sudah tidak memikirkan lagi hukuman apa yang diterimanya nanti. Yang penting ia bisa kembali sekarang.

"Hijau."

Si pemuda terpaku di tempat. Terpana oleh keindahan mata itu. Mata yang tidak biasa dan sangat berbeda dari mata-mata lain yang pernah ia lihat.

.

.

_Lalu, di zaman yang serba rusak ini, mana yang pantas disebut iblis dan mana yang pantas disebut manusia?_

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke. Samurai yang muak oleh keadaan.

Ia muak melihat para bangsawan yang hanya bisa bermewah-mewah tanpa memedulikan kondisi yang sudah semakin parah. Negeri-negeri kecil di seantero Jepang saling berperang memperluas wilayah jajahan dan menambah kekuasaan. Klan Fujiwara selaku klan penguasa, hanya diam dan memanjakan diri dalam nafsu.

Samurai milik bangsawan. Samurai mengabdi pada bangsawan. Samurai mati untuk bangsawan.

Memuakan.

Ia ingin berhenti. Sudah cukup nyawa yang hilang akibat tebasan pedangnya. Uchiha Sasuke tak lebih dari seorang dewa kematian yang tanpa ampun menghabisi targetnya. Lebih baik baginya menyingkir. Lalu, hidup dalam ketenangan. Mungkin akan lebih baik lagi kalau ia menjadi biarawan di kuil. Setiap hari hidup dalam ketenangan dan keseimbangan.

Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal beberapa lama lagi di dalam kuil. Dalam benaknya terlintas mengenai Anak Iblis yang disebut-sebut tinggal di kuil ini. Seperti apa Anak Iblis itu? Apa dia sudah membunuh sebanyak yang ia lakukan? Mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan hal menarik lainnya saat berhasil menjumpai si Anak Iblis.

.

.

_Kenapa manusia selalu tertarik pada hal yang membuatnya penasaran? Bukankah hal itu bisa saja membuatnya celaka di kemudian hari? Atau, mungkin inilah takdir yang telah digariskan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa?_

.

.

Berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar kuil rasanya bukanlah sebuah ide yang buruk. Sasuke tak pernah tahu kalau ada sungai kecil di belakang kuil. Matanya sedikit disipitkan saat menangkap bayangan seorang gadis yang sedang bermain di dekat sungai itu. Perlahan-lahan, kakinya berjalan mendekat.

"Kasihan tupai ini," ujar gadis itu.

Dari balik pohon, Sasuke dapat melihat gadis itu menggali tanah dan menguburkan tupai mungil yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

"Semoga di kehidupan berikutnya, tupai kecil ini memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik. Begitu juga denganku, semoga aku punya kehidupan yang lebih baik dari kehidupan sebagai Anak Iblis."

Anak Iblis? Jadi, inikah anak iblis yang digembar-gemborkan itu? Benar-benar di luar dugaan. Dalam benaknya, Sasuke membayangkan sosok Anak Iblis adalah seseorang yang menyeramkan atau seseorang yang memberi aura menekan.

Tapi ini ... tunggu sebentar. Mata hijau itu! Sasuke pernah berjumpa dengan mata hijau itu. Bukankah itu mata milik buksuni yang dulu ditolongnya? Walaupun hanya sekilas, tapi Sasuke dapat melihat helai-helai merah muda dari balik penutup kepalanya.

Oh, jadi begitu rupanya.

"Aa, jadi, ini Anak Iblis yang sering dibicarakan itu?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon. Posisinya hanya beberapa meter dari pinggir si gadis. Ia kembali tersenyum tipis saat orang yang disapanya menatap dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa? Anak Iblis? Mata Hijau? Atau Si Rambut Merah Muda?"

Sontak, gadis yang sedang berlutut itu bangkit. Matanya melotot ke arah Sasuke. Bahunya sedikit menegang karena kaget.

"Tu-Tuan, Anda sebaiknya pergi dari sini. Saya akan dihukum jika ketahuan berbincang dengan orang luar."

"Begitukah?"

"Kumohon, Tuan. Sungai ini sangat dekat dari kuil, para biksu bisa saja menemukan kita."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke bergeming. Ia tidak bergerak pada tempatnya. Diam, menatap dalam objek indah yang ada di depannya. "Jika pemabuk-pemabuk kemarin menemukanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, mereka pasti sudah menggagahimu sekarang."

"Maksud Tuan?"

"Kau biksuni yang kemarin 'kan?"

"..."

"Kau dalam bahaya kalau pemabuk-pemabuk itu tahu kalau kau hanya menyamar menjadi biksuni."

Untuk para lelaki dengan moral rusak, gadis ini adalah santapan yang menarik. Menggilirnya sudah tentu bakal menjadi acara yang sulit untuk dilewatkan. Kimono abu-abu dari kain kasar dan lusuh itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi keindahan sosoknya. Tidak begitu cantik, tapi sangat menarik. Wajah yang memancarkan keberanian sekaligus kedamaian. Mata hijau yang tak pernah dimiliki oleh manusia mana pun yang pernah Sasuke jumpai. Tidak lupa, warna rambut merah muda yang mungkin hanya dimiliki oleh gadis ini.

"Anda benar. Sayalah yang disebut Anak Iblis. Kalau Anda tak ingin terkena sial, sebaiknya Anda pergi," usir Sakura secara halus. Samurai muda ini tak tahu resikonya berdekatan dengan Sakura. Predikatnya sebagai Anak Iblis mengindikasikan banyaknya kesialan yang menyertainya.

"Hei, Nona, iblis memang selalu menggoda manusia dengan segala tipu daya keindahannya. Tapi, kau bukan iblis. Kau hanya manusia yang terlalu menarik."

.

.

_Sesungguhnya yang paling dusukai iblis adalah manusia._

_Sekali pengaruh iblis ditancapkan, maka dipastikan manusia akan sulit untuk melepaskan diri._

.

.

Diam-diam bertemu. Sakura tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Selama ini ia selalu patuh. Padahal, ia sudah berjanji aksi kabur diam-diamnya dulu adalah pelanggaran pertama dan terakhir yang dibuatnya. Tapi, Uchiha Sasuke membuyarkan semua itu. Sakura menggunakan waktunya mencuci di sungai sebagai kesempatan baginya untuk bertemu dengan samurai muda itu.

"Kenapa mereka sampai menyebutmu Anak Iblis?"

Sakura menunduk. Memandangi bunga liar yang tak jauh dari kakinya. "Anda tahu filosofi angka empat?"

"Hn."

"Angka empat perlambang kematian. Aku lahir pada tanggal empat, bulan empat, tahun empat En'gi. Sudah pasti banyak yang percaya kalau kesialan akan menyertaiku dan apa saja yang ada di dekatku."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Menertawai kebetulan yang menyeret seorang anak tanpa dosa dalam takdir hitam yang tak seharusnya ia pikul. "Jadi, hanya karena itu?"

"Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan, aku tak tahu siapa ayahku. Sehari setelah hari kelahiranku, desa diserang. Aku pun tak mengerti kenapa hanya aku yang selamat. Mungkin karena itulah aku disebut Anak Iblis," jawab Sakura murung. Takdirnya yang begitu kejam memang sudah membuatnya melewati masa berat.

"Kurasa mereka hanya perlu kambing hitam, karena itu kau yang disalahkan. Manusia terkadang mencari kesalahan dari pihak lain untuk membenarkan dirinya sendiri. Manusia itu terkadang bisa menjadi iblis dalam wujud nyata."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu. Manusia atau iblis, yang jelas keduanya saling menarik. Manusia sering tergoda pada nafsu duniawi, sehingga spiritualnya diabaikan. Para iblis pasti berpesta pora jika berhasil menjerat manusia.

"Kau tidak pantas disebut Anak Iblis. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun."

"Aku hanyalah manusia yang terjebak dalam dunia fana. Kadang aku merasa bosan dan muak dengan hidup ini. Tapi, apa aku bisa melawan? Hidupku adalah milik Sang Pencipta. Kita hanyalah titik kecil dalam alam semesta yang begitu luas."

Mereka membatin hal yang sama. Dunia tak bermoral, bobrok, dan hina seperti ini sudah melahirkan banyak kekejian. Manusia yang jatuh dalam dorongan nafsu duniawi. Perbuatan dosa yang terus dilakukan seolah hal tersebut adalah hal yang benar. Berharap mereka akan bertobat sepertinya adalah hal yang mustahil.

.

.

_Melakukan perbuatan brutal atas nama kebenaran. Menyalahkan orang lain atas ketidakmampuan diri. Bukankan hal itu sama saja dengan berlaku munafik? _

_Wahai manusia, iblis sedang menertawaimu sekarang._

.

.

"BAKAR!"

"SERANG!"

"SERET DIA KE LUAR!"

Para samurai mengacungkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Tangan sebelah memegang obor. Tak peduli ini kuil Buddha yang suci, mereka terus berteriak memaksakan kehendak sendiri: Bunuh Si Anak Iblis!

Di dalam ruang rahasia di antara dinding-dinding kuil, para biksu dan beberapa biksuni berdiri dalam kecemasan bercampur ketakutan. Sakura gemetaran di pojok ruangan sambil terus berdoa. Apa lagi salahnya sekarang? Kenapa kembali ia yang dipersalahkan?

"Tenang saja, tempat ini aman. Mereka tak akan menemukan kita," kata seorang biksu menangkannya.

Kriiieet!

Mereka semua menahan napas saat pintu ruang bawah tanah itu terbuka. Apa ada yang menemukan mereka? Oh Buddha Maha Pengasih, jangan sampai ...

"Apa ada Haruno Sakura di sini?"

Sakura menautkan kedua tangannya. Getar tubuhnya tak juga mereda. Sasuke berada di sini sebagai kawan atau lawan? Ia memang pernah menceritakan perihal ruang rahasia ini pada Sasuke, ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ceritanya dulu bisa mengantarkan mereka pada malapetaka jika Sasuke datang sebagai musuh.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan Sakura di pojokkan. Dalam temaram lilin, ia langsung dapat mengenali helaian merah muda pucat yang telah terpatri dalam benaknya selama ini.

"Ayo, kita harus pergi!"

"Kaumau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Pergi dari sini. Orang-orang di luar sana akan membunuhmu kalau mereka menemukanmu."

Para biksu dan biksuni lega mendengar jawaban itu. Setidaknya ada yang menyelamatkan anak itu sekarang. Bertahun-tahun merawat Sakura membuat mereka tak mengerti kenapa anak itu disebut Anak Iblis. Sakura adalah anak yang baik. Yang selalu memberikan keceriaan bagi mereka.

"Pergilah, Sakura, kami akan baik-baik saja," biksu yang lain memberikan restunya agar gadis itu segera pergi.

"Kenapa kau mau menolongku? Mereka menyebutku Anak Iblis. Bisa saja aku membawakan celaka untukmu."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Siapa yang peduli akan hal itu? Kita harus bergegas sekarang."

Sasuke lalu membawa gadis itu kabur melalui pintu belakang. Dalam hati ia mengutuk orang-orang yang sedang melakukan aksi brutal di luar sana. Menyalahkan Sakura karena wabah cacar yang sedang menimpa ibukota? Konyol. Itu adalah akibat dari perbuatan dosa yang mereka lakukan, harusnya mereka menyadari hal itu. Bukan mencari orang lain yang bisa disalahkan.

Ia memacu kudanya yang berada di dekat sungai tempat biasannya mereka bertemu dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari ibukota. Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan alasan untuk pergi dari tempat menjijikan itu. Pergi sejauh mungkin. Pergi ... ke mana jalannya takdir membawa mereka berdua. Pergi ... menyongsong hidup yang lebih tenang dan damai. Jauh dari kehidupan tak bermoral di sini, jauh dari kehidupan yang penuh dengan nafsu duniawi. Sasuke terus memacu kudanya sembari menjaga Sakura yang berada di dekapannya. Berjanji dalam hati untuk menjaga gadis itu untuk selamanya. Kuda mereka terus melaju, meninggalkan kuil yang kini penuh dengan kobaran api.

.

.

.

_Saat iblis mulai bergerak, ada beribu macam godaan yang menyerbu._

_Sanggupkah manusia untuk pergi meniggalkan godaan iblis? Atau malah semakin terjerumus?_

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Happy birthday Lia. Sorry telat. Maaf hanya bisa kasih segini, sebenarnya ini juga hanya fict yang dibuat iseng2 diwaktu senggang hehe

Makasihk untuk semua yang sudah baca sampai sini ... saya tunggu tanggapannya, ya ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hei, Sasuke, kenapa kau mau membawaku pergi? Mereka menyebutku Anak Iblis. Bisa saja 'kan kau jadi sial karena berada di dekatku."_

"_Ck, berhentilah menyebut dirimu Anak Iblis, kau manusia, akulah iblisnya."_

"_Tapi―"_

"_Aku sudah banyak membunuh orang dengan tangan dan pedangku? Bukankah aku juga seperti iblis? Sedangkan kau hanya manusia biasa."_

"_Lalu kenapa menolongku?"_

"_Yang paling disukai iblis adalah manusia dan manusia jarang bisa melewatkan godaan iblis."_

"_Ah, aku tak mengerti."_

"_Hn."_


End file.
